


I Can Take You Here

by EriWritesDrarry



Series: Tumblr Collection [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Blaise is a little shit, M/M, cashier harry potter, customer draco malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 13:58:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16788310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EriWritesDrarry/pseuds/EriWritesDrarry
Summary: Ask Prompt: "Don't be an ass."





	I Can Take You Here

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on AUGUST 23, 2016

“I can take you here.” The cashier said as he walked over to the register closest to Draco.

Draco, who had been blatantly staring, stood there for a moment. His eyes roamed the dark haired man, slightly irked that the counter cut off his view to the lower half of him. The cashier waved a bit, raising a brow half in confusion and half in amusement.

“I said, ‘I can take you here,’” he repeated as Blaise nudged Draco forward.

“Oh, uh-” Draco stammered, stepping up to the counter.

Blaise smirked, “I bet he could.”

Draco sent a glare his way before setting his items on the counter, hoping to the heavens that tall, dark and handsome didn’t connect the comment with his slightly innuendos offer to help them. He looked up and swore inwardly as the cashier blushed slightly and started to scan the price tags. _Damnit, Blaise._

“So, what’s your name, handsome?” Blaise said from behind Draco.

“Er, Harry.”

“Cute name. Bet it would sound cuter if this piece said it.” He nodded at Draco, his smirk spreading into a grin.

“Shut it, Zabini. Leave him alone.” Draco said hurriedly, watching in horror as Harry’s face flushed even redder.

“My bad, my bad.” Blaise put up his hands in feigned surrender. “I just thought, with the way you were looking at him, I could set something up. But you’re obviously not interested. _Me_ , on the other hand…” He leaned onto the counter, flashing the now very flustered man a sultry smile.

“Okay, enough. Out. I’ll meet you outside the store.” Draco said through gritted teeth, pushing Blaise as far towards the exit he could without leaving the line. Blaise merely laughed and sent Harry a departing wink before walking out of the building.

Draco turned back around, fuming. “Sorry about him. He just started following me. Don’t know him.”

Harry, to Draco’s surprise, chuckled, his red cheeks still apparent under his bronze skin. He finished ringing Draco up and handed him his shopping bag. Before Draco could turn to leave and punch Blaise square in the stomach, Harry called out to him.

“Wait, don’t forget your receipt.” He slid the thin paper towards him, the backside face up with a phone number scribbled onto it. Draco blinked before looking up at him, slack jawed.

“In case he bothers you again,” Harry grinned, then winked.

Draco nodded slowly, grabbing the receipt and fast walking to the exit, his face heating up to extreme temperatures.

“So?” Blaise looked at Draco expectantly once he was out the door.

Draco sniffed haughtily, stuffing the phone number into his back pocket, “None of your business, Blaise. I’m not speaking to you.”

“He gave you his digits, didn’t he?” He paused, a dangerous expression forming on his face. “I mean, his phone number. The other would be far too inappropriate for this type of establishment-”

“Oh, piss off, Zabini!” Draco glared, the corners of his lips turning up to betray him.

Blaise grinned, “You’re welcome.”

“Whatever,” Draco huffed, walking past him and holding back his smile. He glanced over to the shop window and caught Harry staring at him through the glass. They held each other’s eyes for a moment before looking away, new blushes creeping up their necks. Draco quickly grabbed his phone and the phone number.

_This better not be a fake number._

He looked up to see Harry glance at his phone and grin. Draco’s phone buzzed.

_What are you doing tonight?_

Draco bit his lip to keep Blaise from seeing his smile, but before he could respond Blaise was behind him and whispering, “Say, ‘you, hopefully.’” He swatted at him then glanced back to Harry, who was suddenly being scolded by his apparent boss.

“Whoops. Someone got distracted.” Blaise chuckled.

Draco watched them through the window until Harry was left with a guilty expression and a handful of products to organize back into the store. He turned and smiled once he saw Draco was still there. He waved his phone quickly and pressed it against his lips in a shushing gesture before walking away from the window.

“Boy, he sure wants to talk to you.”

“Don’t be an ass, Zabini,” Draco said, his tone far from chastising. A warmth spread through his body as he felt his phone buzz in his palm.

**Author's Note:**

> Link: http://i-see-my-otps-in-erised.tumblr.com/post/149380444771/dont-be-an-ass


End file.
